


Rage

by Lucky_Cassandra



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: LU Discord prompt Music, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/pseuds/Lucky_Cassandra
Summary: Legend dreamed too, sometimes.





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the discord LU server prompt "music".  
> The song is "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" by Smashing Pumpkins.  
> Even the name of the band strikes a cord with this AU (pun totally intended).  
> I am uploading this from mobile, so I can't really tag.

He didn't dream often.

Luckily.

Even when he did, they were not the slithering nightmares the others had, oh no, he never woke in a cold sweat paralyzed by fears which tightened a steel band around their chests, causing them to gasp and flail as they tried to catch their breath, even as one of the others moved in to help through the daze of waking.

Oh no. When Legend dreamed, he woke up _furious_.

His dreams just fueled his rage. They took the shape of bright colours, loud sounds, _music. Songs._ Which his brain seemed to design specifically to remind him how _unfair_ this all was, how really powerless he was in the face of this destiny they all shared.

_The world is a vampire_

He woke suddenly, opening his eyes to the darkness of the camp lit by the dying fire, the fire in his eyes blazing even brighter.

_Sent to drain_

His breathing wasn't even quickened, his rage cold and controlled as he thought back to his dream.

_Secret destroyer_

The pounding music was still in his ears. He couldn't shut his ears to it.

_Hold you up to the flames_

There was a melody, too, strangely flowing around the pounding in his ears, but this melody did not soothe. It only rekindled the anger he had felt in the dream.

_And what do I get, for my pain?_

It just reminded him of everything he had gone through, everything he had suffered, everything those he loved had suffered while he was unable to stop it.

_Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game_

It was just a stupid game the goddesses played with him and the others as their playthings. It sickened him, whenever he was forced to confront it all again like this.

_Even though I know--I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold-like old job_

The voice that was singing this song in his head sounded familiar but odd, wrong. It grew deceptively softer before turning furious again.

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

He suddenly realised why the voice sounded so strange. It was his own voice, as others heard it.

_Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved_

His anger swelled again, and he suddenly realized he had sat up in his bedroll and had started to breathe harshly.

_Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal_

He tried to control himself. Someone was surely on watch and would have noticed him by now. He didn't want to make a scene.

_But can you fake it, for just one more show?_

One more quest. He didn't even dare to hope this was going to be the last, he had let himself think it too many times in the past.

_And what do you want? I want to change_

This time was different. He was not alone. He had friends who had his back, didn't he? He could let go of some of this anger and resentment, right? He could try to trust them?

_And what have you got? When you feel the same_

If only he could allow himself to trust them. But he had seen and done too much, had been betrayed so many times by the goddesses he had worked so hard for and trusted so blindly. And they were all thrust here together against their wills. They had all just been trying to keep on living after everything they had been through.

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

It was just so unfair.


End file.
